1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ramps, and more particularly pertains to an adjustable doorway ramp apparatus that is positionable proximate a doorway with accessory ramps included therewith for adjustably positioning the various portions of the ramp apparatus relative to the doorway and sill arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ramps of various configurations is well known in the prior art. They are provided in various configurations and shapes for loading purposes, but are generally of unique organizations not adaptable for positioning relative to doorways and sills associated therewith for the traverse of goods therethrough. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 976,666 to Locus sets forth a loading ramp utilizing a forwardly and rearwardly hinged portion for adjustment of the forward and rearwardmost portions to accommodate loading of an associated wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,133 to Baker sets forth a loading ramp or skid wherein an essentially planar portion utilizes a forwardmost pivoted member with an arcuate forwardmost portion for accommodating various heights of entrance levels above an associated surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,930 to Diaz sets forth a ramp utilizing a plurality of pivotally mounted portions thereof for accommodating entranceways for vehicular traverse therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,303 to Webster sets forth a loading skid wherein a forwardly and rearwardly mounted portion thereof includes a plurality of pivoted plates thereon for forward and rearward adjustment of the ramp orientation relative to loading surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,752 to Forrest sets forth a plurality of interhinged loading ramps wherein a forwardmost portion is secured to a winch to accommodate various loading conditions to load from a first level to a second level.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable doorway ramp apparatus which addresses both the problem of versitility and effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.